The Cloak Incident
by ShyLily
Summary: Eight months after Harry's birth, Lily takes a day off which means that James and Sirius are left alone with a crying baby. The Marauder brothers might have learned some responsibility since Hogwarts but they are still Marauder's after all, so off course they lose the baby. -One Shot-


**Just a little one-shot of what I imagine totally happened at least once.**

 **As sad as it may be, I don't own Harry Potter, but I have a birthday coming up in a month so I can always dream .**

"He will need a bottle at ten, and then at two and six." Lectured Lily while writing it down. "Put him in bath by nine and after his bottle at ten you put him in bed. Don't you forget the monitoring charms if you leave him alone in the room. And make sure you wrap him in a cloak if you open the door. And don't let him crawl near the stairs."

"Lily, I've been raising Harry along with you for the past eight months." Said James with a laugh, fastening Lily's cloak over her shoulders.

Sirius was holding Harry on his arms, the baby laying on his stomach looking at his mother with wide green eyes. "I'm his godfather, I swore oaths to protect Prongslet." Said the Black heir seriously. "You go have your day with Alice, Prongs and I have Harry. Now hurry before you're late."

"Yes, yes." Lily kissed Harry's nose one more time. "Bye, mommy loves you." She then stepped into the floo.

The moment Harry lost sight of his mother the soft whining started, turning into full out sobs when his mother didn't immediately return at the sound.

"Oh come here baby boy." James took his son from Sirius and bounced him on his hip, looking at the clock James saw it was only eight in the morning. "It's a little too early for your bottle, buddy. How about you go try and sleep a little more."

Around nine, Harry showed no interest in sleeping or stopping his non-stop crying so James prepared a bottle while Sirius walked around in the living room, bouncing the baby in the hope that the crying would stop.

Harry settled once the bottle was pushed in his mouth. Curious green eyes looked around as he sucked the milk in content.

The peace didn't last long and Sirius, ready to call Lily back, decided to hit his godson with a silencing charm while James called Remus hoping that the werewolf would manage to calm the screaming infant down.

Sirius paced through the room, Harry's little face was red from all the screaming but fortunately Sirius didn't hear it any longer due to the silencing charm. Still, it was heartbreaking to watch the small boy's tears stream down his cheeks.

When the doorbell rang, gave Sirius the baby to James and went to answer it. James, remembering Lily's orders, grabbed a cloak, wrapped Harry in it and placed the boy on the ground near the couch so he could grab three butter beers.

"We don't know what's wrong." Said Sirius desperate. "We gave him a bottle, a fresh diaper, sang a song… uh James where did you put Harry?"

James looked at the couch. "I laid him on the ground for a second so I could get these." There was a slight hint of panic in his voice. He dropped the bottles on the couch and kneeled to see under the couch. "Harry! Prongslet! Come out!"

"Marco!" shouted Sirius. "Marco!"

Remus swatted the back of Sirius head. "He's a baby, he can answer you." Said Moony. "I thought you were saying he was crying his head off but it's really quiet."

"I might have put a silencing charm on him." said Padfoot rubbing the back of his head. "But he's pretty big now, how hard can it be to find him? I mean, it's not like he's invisible or anything."

James turned to the sofa and paled. "Uh, you remember how Lily said how we should wrap Harry in a cloak if anyone opens the door?"

"Don't you dare to say what I think you're about to say." Warned Remus.

Sirius looked around. "Prongs, where is your invisibility cloak?"

"Yeah." James scratched the back of his head. "I might have wrapped it around Harry to keep him warm."

Remus closed his eyes and took three deep breaths. After he was sure he wasn't going to hex his best friends he opened his eyes, grabbed the daily prophet and started striking his two brothers. "Are you fudging kidding me!" he said between swats.

"Did he just say fudge?" asked Sirius, protecting his head.

"Lily hit him with a charm," explained James, also cradling his head. "He used bad words in front of Harry."

Sirius frowned. "I use them all the time."

"Yeah but she expects that from you." Grinned James. "Moony is supposed to be the good example while you are the bad one." looking up at Remus he grabbed the paper full swing and threw it away. "Okay, we get it, we messed up but I really need to find my son before my wife finds out."

"Simple, Accio invisibility cloak." Said Sirius waving his wand. They waited for a few seconds but nothing happened.

"You guys remember how many times Snape tried that?" said James sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, right." Sighed Remus, he put his wand on his palm. "Point me, Harry James Potter." But the wand didn't budge. "Well, it was worth a shot."

"Okay, this is what we're going to do," James said, taking lead. "First, every door that is closed, stays closed. Harry can't open doors so that's one. Then we're going to put a ward on top and at the bottom of the stairs, so he can't go up or down. Moony, can you make a marauders map of these grounds. Padfoot, you take the first floor and I'll take these rooms."

James fell on his knees and started crawling around, his arms waving around in a wide circle in the hope of feeling the Potter heir. Sirius ran up the stairs, pulling the wards up on each step and checking if they were baby free.

Remus grabbed parchment and a quill and started drawing.

Meanwhile an eight month old child was having the time of his life. He loved playing hide and seek, his mommy would always let him hide under her cloak and his daddy would look through the whole room for him. This was even more fun because his mommy wouldn't stop him from crawling around and uncle pa'oot was playing too.

Harry pulled himself up by the table, babbling to his uncle Mooye to help daddy look but he was really busy so Harry pushed himself of from the table and took a few hesitant steps. Daddy would usually hold his hand but the infant was feeling adventurous and took his first steps by himself all the way to the kitchen.

The change of material made Harry slip and fall, bringing a pot with flour with him. He couldn't help it if his mommy left it in reach. He blinked confused a few times, wondering what happened and then Harry pushed himself upright and started walking again.

After playing hide and seek for some time, Harry was tired and he curled up on the ground. His thumb made his way to his mouth and Harry fell asleep thinking of animals and cookies.

An hour later they regrouped. James hair was even worse than normal due to the nervous hand that went through it time after time. James' knees were scraped from crawling and his cheeks red from worrying. Sirius normally perfectly pureblood calm mask was broken and he was now at the point of bribing his godson with baby cookies Lily brought. Remus was trying really hard to make the charms stick to the parchment but due to the fidelius charm it was a little harder to do than Hogwarts. The school had wards to monitor if the students entered and left so they only had to key in at that time.

While there was still no baby, they had clues of where Harry had been. There were small footsteps in spilled flour in the kitchen.

There were some books pulled from the bottom shelve in the library and a flower had been pulled of the table.

"Come Harry, aren't you hungry." Asked Sirius crawling over the ground on one arm and knees, holding the cookie in the air. "Come to uncle Padfoot. I'll let you ride my back!"

"That's it!" shouted James.

"What? Bribing a baby with dog rides?" asked Remus. "I hate to tell you James, but your son isn't that brilliant that he understands his uncle at eight months old, perhaps in a year..."

"No, not that." Said James rolling his eyes. "And I'll let you know, my son is a genius. But Padfoot can sent Harry in his animagus form."

Sirius pulled a face. "No thank you." He said. "The last time I sniffed Harry as a dog his diaper was dirty. Not doing that again."

"O yes you will." Said James, pulling his wand. "You're part of the reason we're in this mess. You're going to follow my son even if I have to lock you into your animagus form myself."

"Prongs, let us not resort to threats." Said Sirius but it was too late, James had forced him in his grim form and made sure Sirius couldn't return to his normal self.

"Padfoot, search." Ordered James holding up one of Harry's shirts.

The canine growled but still sniffed the shirt and started searching with James and Remus following close.

They ended up in James' office and Padfoot darted forward. His nose butted the air and he used his teeth to pull the cloak away. A peacefully sleeping baby with jet black hair appeared and James scooped him up, smothering his nose, cheeks and forehead in kisses.

The rest of the day Harry wasn't released once. His father or uncles were either holding him on their laps or holding his hands as he walked through the living room.

James transformed an old quill into a crib and placed his slumbering son in the living room so he could keep an eye on him during the poker game.

Lily returned around midnight and as she stepped out of the floo, her eyes immediately turned to her son who was chewing his hand in his sleep. "Oh look at that angel." She cooed.

"Hey gorgeous." Purred James and he kissed his wife's cheek. "How was your day?"

"Perfect." Sighed Lily. "A day at the spa was just what I needed. How did everything go with Harry? Did he behave?"

"Well, one flower might have been pulled from the table and he spilled a little flour but what is a marauder without his little mischief?" said James with a nervous chuckle, sending warning glares at his brothers.

Lily smiled and traced the baby's cheek. Harry turned his head to lean into the touch and by doing so he revealed his other cheek which had a small bruise.

"That one is new." Said Lily calm. She knew Harry was at the age of exploring everything and since you can't hold a baby all the time, falls and bruises were going to happen. The first one had been a massive drama in the Potter house hold but after a month Lily had calmed down and accepted that she had to let Harry discover the world on his own way. "Did he let go of the table again."

"Uh," James looked as a deer in the headlights. "Well. You know Harry, always trying to do more than he can."

Lily frowned at James hesitant answer and turned to look at Sirius. It took only seconds for the Black heir to break. "Okay, okay we don't know what happened." Wept Sirius. "We lost Harry. He wouldn't stop crying so I put a silencing charm on him! James had wrapped him in a cloak like you asked but it was his special cloak. We lost his for a whole hour. A whole hour Lily!"

"Padfoot!" cried James in betrayal. The Potter Lord let out a (very manly) 'eep' when the first stinging hex hit his target.

None of the three marauders were spared that night, especially when Lily discovered that her son's first steps were only shown by flour prints, not even a pensieve memory. Some say that Sirius Black covered most of the scars up with tattoos, other scars he used to tell (untrue) stories of his heroism during his time as an Auror. There were people (one of them is Mad Eye Moody) who swore that this incident made Peter (or Sirius depends on who you asked) switch sides, since The Dark Lord Voldemort as nothing compared to an angry Lily Potter.

That same night offered James Dumbledore the use of his cloak. "It will probably be destroyed if I have it in the same house as Harry until he leaves for Hogwarts. I will give it for Christmas in his first year, by then Lily might have calmed down."

The Marauders learned something that night. One, you don't silence a baby with charms and second, wrapping a baby will only be done with baby proofed blankets. The tracking charms that were placed that night on the baby, helped Sirius find Harry again. Twelve and a half years later in Little Whinging but that is a completely different story.

 **Hoped you liked it, please give me some notes so I can improve my writing style 3**

 *****ShyLily*****


End file.
